Backpacking is an enjoyable outdoor activity practiced by millions. It is, however, a strenuous form of exercise that warms the practitioner. If undertaken on a particularly hot and cloudless day, discomfort can arise due to overheating--particularly if done in steep terrain. There is even a danger of heat exhaustion if precautions are not taken.
Backpackers resist, however, the use of hats--which not only obstruct their view of the natural surroundings they came to enjoy, but even can add to the problem of heat retention and build-up.
There is a need, therefore, for a backpacking accessory which can provide solar protection to the user comfortably and effortlessly. There is also a need for such an accessory which not only prevents sun from reaching the packer's head, but which can be affirmatively employed to cool the packer, thereby relieving heat discomfort built up not only from solar exposure, but also from the packer's own exertions.
Prior developments in this field may be generally illustrated by reference to the following information:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,687,414 W. Wardy Aug. 18, 1987 5,000,210 T. Worthington, Jr. Mar. 19, 1991 D339,912 K. Delauter Oct. 5, 1993 5,397,268 K. Chang et al. Mar. 14, 1995 5,102,190 H. Akin et al. Apr. 7, 1992 5,203,363 W. Kidwell et al. Apr. 20, 1993 4,112,957 E. Biven Sep. 12, 1978 4,170,242 F. Caso Oct. 9, 1979 4,179,053 G. Figura Dec. 18, 1979 4,657,037 H. Garrido et al. Apr. 14, 1987 5,282,557 J. McCook Feb. 1, 1994 1,803,538 H. Pistole May 5, 1931 4,162,764 R. Millsap Jul. 31, 1979 1,577,345 J. Nagorski et al. March 16, 1926 ______________________________________
In column 4, lines 26-33 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,957 it is stated that hook and loop fastener material permits attachment of mosquito netting and plastic coverings to a backpack canopy.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,170,242 and 4,179,053 teach body-supported canopies that are collapsible or adjustable from one position to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,037 teaches a sun protector with a built-in fan. U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,414 shows a battery-powered fan in a backpack apparatus. The power source of U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,037 is not disclosed. Neither of these patents teach the use of solar panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,557 teaches a liquid carrier with hand pump in combination with a harness.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,803,538 teaches an arcuate movement of fabric covered hoops when the device thereof is being collapsed.
The rest of the patents are representative of what is to be found in the art.